


До рассвета

by cicada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин задает анатомический вопрос и получает теологический ответ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До рассвета

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikki/gifts).
  * A translation of [Until the Breaking of the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



\- Так, ладно, - решился Дин. Он переспал с Кастиэлем, и его до сих пор не поразило молнией. Было бы глупо не воспользоваться случаем. - Ответь мне на один вопрос.

Кастиэль открыл сначала правый глаз, затем оба и приподнялся на локте, копируя позу Дина.

\- Я отвечу на все твои вопросы, Дин, настолько подробно, насколько это возможно.

Дин на секунду зажмурился. Скорее всего, Кастиэль говорил правду, но было по-прежнему нечто фатальное в обнаружении границ его возможностей. Частые столкновения с этими границами казались недобрым знаком.

Тем не менее, у Дина был вопрос, и он собирался его задать.

\- Почему я вернулся из Ада без единой царапины, но остался подрезанным? - он указал на свой член.

Кастиэль моргнул, опустил взгляд на себя - свой вессель, - а потом обратно. Дин догадался, что последует дальше, и стиснул зубы покрепче как раз за мгновение до того, как Кастиэль до него дотронулся, потому что если бы его член снова встал, то мог бы попросту отвалиться. Но прикосновение было быстрым и бесстрастным. После этого Кастиэль снова встретился с Дином взглядом и постучал пальцем по его татуировке.

\- Ты вернулся с ней.

\- Это... защита, - возразил Дин.

\- Да, - сказал Кастиэль. - А обрезание - знак скрепления завета между Богом и человеком.

Дин открыл рот, но тут же закрыл. Он помнил это еще с тех времен, когда оставался у пастора Джима или торчал в гостиничных номерах, выискивая в Библии отвратительные и (или) относящиеся к сексу подробности (про распутство ангелов и человеческих дочерей он тоже помнил, но честно не понимал всех предупреждений так хорошо, как следовало бы).

\- То есть, сделка, - подытожил он.

\- В некотором смысле, - покладисто уступил Кастиэль, лениво выводя пальцем круг по линии антидемонической татуировки. - Господь твой Бог спас тебя от мучений и рабства. И да станет он твоим Богом, а ты - Его человеком. Таков твой завет.

Дин уставился на свой член. Ему были известны от силы одна-две заповеди, он бы никогда не подумал, что Бог заинтересован в его причендале.

\- Не припоминаю, чтобы давал согласие, - заметил он. Демоны хотя бы честно в лицо называли свои условия. - И кстати, я сомневаюсь, что все это время вел себя подобающе божьему человеку.

Кастиэль поднял брови.

\- Вот как ты думаешь? Что не оправдал возложенных на тебя ожиданий?

Дин замер. Отец так делал время от времени после охоты: спрашивал, доволен ли Дин проделанной работой, считает ли, что мог бы справиться лучше. Иногда урок был в том, что нужно мириться с победой, как бы она не далась, а иногда - в том, что Дин сплоховал и в следующий раз должен все сделать как следует, но интонация, с которой звучал сам вопрос, всегда оставалась одинаковой. Такой же, как сейчас у Кастиэля.

\- Я часто с тобой спорю, - сказал Дин. Кастиэль кивнул.

\- И в связи с неотложностью ситуации меня это часто раздражает. Но спорить с Богом - одна из человеческих традиций, существовавшая так же долго, как и завет. Избранные Богом люди всегда с Ним боролись.

Дин смутно вспомнил, что где-то в притче о Содоме и Гомморе (отвратительной, но с упоминаниями секса - он перечитывал ее много раз) кто-то торговался с Богом. Но ничья жизнь не стояла на кону, когда он препирался с Кастиэлем. По большей части он спорил просто ради спора, как раньше Сэм спорил с отцом.

Кастиэль со вздохом отодвинулся от Дина, и на кровати, в образовавшемся между ними пространстве обнаружилась Библия Гедеона, будто лежала там все это время. Дин искренне надеялся, что на самом деле это не так. Пусть он и трахался с ангелом, но должны же быть какие-то рамки.

Кастиэль, сев прямо, начал перебирать страницы и, как только Дин поудобнее устроился рядом, вложил ему в руки раскрытую книгу.

\- Читай.

Он указал на нужное место, и хотя наверняка знал все слова оттуда наизусть, Дин начал читать вслух, следуя за его бегущим по странице пальцем.

\- И вот Яков остался один, и Некто боролся с ним до самой зари. Увидев, что не может пересилить, Он коснулся сустава бедра Якова...

На плечо Дину легла рука Кастиэля, ладонь плотно прилегла к шраму, и Дина ослепило чем-то на подобие видения из прошлого - он увидел момент, который никогда не смог бы ни вспомнить, ни представить. Момент, когда Кастиэль пришел за ним.

Дин сопротивлялся схватившей его силе, вырывался, чтобы вернуться к своей чудовищной работе, потому что был совершенно уверен: что бы ни последовало за ней, будет еще хуже, ведь такова была сделка. Он должен делать то, что обещал, даже если слово с него взял демон. Но чужая рука держала его крепко, прожигала почти до костей, заставляя следовать за собой, как бы сильно он не упирался.

Сейчас хватка Кастиэля была тверже камня, а палец на книге скользил дальше по строчкам. И Дин продолжил читать:

\- ... так что бедро было вывихнуто, когда он боролся с Ним. И Он сказал: "Отпусти Меня, ибо взошла заря".

Когда очередь дошла до его - Его, с большой "Е" - ответа, Кастиэль зашептал Дину на ухо какие-то слова на незнакомом, древнем по звучанию языке. Они не совпадали с тем, что было написано в книге, но Дин почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Он знал: Кастиэль повторил именно то, что говорил Он тысячи лет тому назад человеку по имени Яков, противившемуся силе, пришедшей за ним во тьме, и что в конечном счете попало в Библию.

Бывали такие моменты, когда Дин как бы частично забывал значимость ангельской сущности Кастиэля, особенно, когда они оба были голыми. А бывали и такие, когда его единственным желанием было встать на колени и молить это непостижимое создание о пощаде.

Но Кастиэль твердо удерживал Дина на кровати, а его палец продолжал двигаться по странице.

\- Но Яков ответил: "Не отпущу, пока не благословишь меня". Он спросил... - На этот раз Дин был готов и сумел подавить свою реакцию до легкой дрожи, когда Кастиэль присоединился: - ... "Как имя твое?" - "Яков", ответил он. Тогда Он сказал: "Отныне твое имя будет не Яков, а Израиль"...

На этом самом слове, - "Израиль", произнесенном и Дином, и Кастиэлем, - их голоса совпали, наложились друг на друга, и у Дина сбилось дыхание. Следующих слов он не смог бы выговорить, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

Кастиэля прекратил водить пальцем. Он взял книгу из рук Дина и снова заговорил тихим голосом пресвятого бухгалтера:

\- Что значит "Сражающийся с Богом". Богоизбранный народ назван по имени человека, который боролся с Ним всю ночь и отказался сдаваться. Вы не так уж сильно отличаетесь. Избранные, в основном, как и ты, бойцы. Это не меняется, когда их призывают.

Дин нахмурился.

\- Но ты... твой вессель. Ты говорил, что он молил об этом.

\- А, - Кастиэль повернул вдруг оказавшиеся пустыми руки ладонями вверх. - Что ж. Есть те, кто приходит к Богу с открытым сердцем, говоря: "Да будет воля Твоя", и Его воля вершится через них. Они любимы и полезны. Но есть и те, - продолжил он, накрывая руки Дина своими, - к кому Бог приходит в темноте и принимает к себе, как бы яро они не отрицали Его... - Дин понял не сразу и когда начал сопротивляться, пальцы Кастиэля уже сомкнулись на его запястьях. Он повалился на спину с Кастиэлем сверху, а тот просто продолжал говорить, пока Дин пытался вырваться. - Те, кто исполняет Его волю, но не прекращает бороться... - Их лбы соприкоснулись, и Кастиэль заговорил Дину прямо в губы, не выпуская его рук и всем телом удерживая снизу. - Таких Бог удостаивает ответом.

**Author's Note:**

> ╹ Бытие 32:24-28 в Библии короля Якова, "Яков борется с Ангелом".


End file.
